Unmei no Hi ~Tamashii VS Tamashii~
by Takeru Takaishi
Summary: Translated the title is "The Day of Fate ~Soul VS Soul~." Takes place during the Cell Saga, Cell is slowly pushing Gohan to the limits of his self-restrint. What will be the deciding moment? Song fic.


Unmei no Hi ~Tamashii VS Tamashii~ (The Day of Fate ~Soul VS Soul~)  
By: Takeru Takaishi  
  
This song fan fic is my second though my first fan fic, isn't even complete! I thought of this after I found the lyrics to this song, which happens to be Gohan's Transformation theme, which plays when Gohan transforms to his Super Saiyjin 2 form in the JAPANESE show. The fight scenes I wrote below, actually did happen though I may have changed a few because I only just watched it and am writing this from memory. I suggest greatly that anybody go to www.planetnamek.com to download the song, which is great!  
  
~Original Japanese song lyrics ~  
(english translation of lyrics)   
//Gohan's thoughts//  
  
****************************  
  
~Toki wa michite   
Oo Meshia Oo Meshia-ra~  
( Time overflows   
O god O gods )  
  
"Cell....please....oh, Dende...please..stop." Gohan said pleadingly on the ground, to the great monster in front of him.  
  
Cell smirked at him and turned away, watching Gohan's friends get beaten down to oblivion by his powerful Cell Jrs.  
  
~ (..........   
.....   
YUDULIYA-VELE YUDULIYA VELE   
YUDULIYA-VELE   
YUDULIYA IYALIYA) ~  
  
"Ahhhh!"  
  
"Stop!!!"  
  
"Impossible!"  
  
These sounds filled the air as blow after impossible blow fell on the fighters, who discovered quickly how hopeless and hard it was to fight against the Cell Jrs, who took glee in there pain.  
  
~Aa, soko-nashi no kyoufu wo hikitsure   
Aa, semarikuru jaaku na ta - ma - shi - i~  
(Ah, drawing fathomless terror   
Ah, evil spirits come near )  
  
"Offf!"   
  
"Goku! Behind you!"  
  
Goku swing his mighty fists behind him in an attempt to punch the Cell Jr but it speedily flew around and punched him solidly in the stomach.  
  
"Ahh!"  
  
"He's still weak from his fight with Cell! Yamcha! Tien! Help Goku!" Piccolo order them and swiftly started battling the two they were fighting.  
  
Yamcha and Tien flew and stood in front of Goku, bravely protecting the warrior. They powered up and stood ready.  
  
"Thanks, guys. It means a lot to me." Goku's weak reply came through ragged breaths.  
  
"Its nothing that you wouldn't do."  
  
~Makerarenai unmei no wakare hi ~  
(The day of parting for invincible fate )  
  
"Ahhhh! My arm! Stop!" Yamcha screamed in agony as his arm was broken by Cell Jr, who smiled evilly at his pain and dropped the arm as it felt lifelessly to the ground and continued pounding the human, who was quickly overtaken by the Cell Jr, while trying to protect Goku.  
  
//Dad, where is this power that you talked about?! I...I don't know how to awaken it. I'm just not as powerful as you.....//Gohan watching helplessly at the unfolding battle.  
  
~( YUDULIYA-VELE YUDULIYA VELE   
YUDULIYA-VELE   
YUDULIYA IYALIYA )~  
  
"Argh!" Krillin yelled out as the Cell Jr punched him down off the cliff to the ground below in a bloody heap.  
  
Krillin struggled to his legs as he tried to defend himself against the onslaught.  
  
"Krillin! Oh, no!" Gohan sobbed out through tears as he watched.  
  
~Aa, chi ni ueta kemono ga hohoemu   
Aa, atsuku naru seigi no ta - ma - shi - i ~  
(Ah, bloodthirsty beasts smile   
Aa, spirits of justice heat up )  
  
//Why did you do this, dad? Why did you count on me so much? If you're so sure I have all this power, then tell me how to bring it out!// Gohan thought, though even he didn't notice his anger rising to gigantic proportions.  
  
~Dare mo inai chikyuu nante iya da!   
Yume mienai hoshi nante mitaku wa nai!   
Zettai ni!! ~  
(Don't want a world with noone in it!   
Don't want to see a planet where one cannot dream!   
Not a chance!!)  
  
"Take this! I shall not be beaten by a child like you!" Vegeta shouted angrily and threw the biggest ball of energy, he could muster at the creature.  
  
The Cell Jr. smiled evilly and stopped the energy attack coming toward him midway, leaving it to hang in midair.  
  
"Nooooo!" Vegeta shouted in rage.  
  
The Cell Jr. threw it back at the Vegeta, who barely got out of his own attack in time.  
  
~WOW WOW Omae wo   
Taosazu ni wa irarenai!   
WOW WOW Sono warai wo   
Ore ga tomete yaru! ~  
(WOW WOW Can't stand   
Not defeating you!   
WOW WOW I shall put an end   
To that laugh of yours! )  
  
//No. No. No. Dende, please, don't let this happen! Not this way!// Gohan thought angrily.  
  
"Gohan, please, let it go." a mechanical voice said, in front of him.  
  
Gohan looked down on the ground, to see Android 16's head talking to him.  
  
"I know that you don't like to fight. I myself don't like to either but...Gohan... it's not a sin to fight for what is right. There are some opponents who won't talk, who won't be held in common use. Let your spirit free in the form of your rage. I know what you're feeling, but there's no reason to hold back any longer. Please... protect the nature and the animals that I loved. Please....let it go." Android 16 spoke softly to Gohan.  
  
"I....I...."   
  
"Piece of trash," Cell said, sneering and quickly smashed Android 16 with his foot and continued to Gohan, "There. Another person who you could have saved."  
  
~ Unmei wo tobase!! ~  
(Blow away destiny!!)  
  
//Sixteen.. you loved life. You gave everything up to save it. And you were just an Android. I let you die.. I can't do that. I won't watch anymore. I feel it slipping.. and I won't watch this anymore!// Gohan thought as his last bit of self-restrint was slipping away.  
  
~WOW WOW Kanarazu   
Ore wa ore wo koete 'ku ze!   
WOW WOW Ki wo atsumete   
Unmei wo tobase!!~  
(WOW WOW Kanarazu   
I will surpass myself!   
WOW WOW Gather your energy   
Blow away destiny!!)  
  
Then, all hell broke loose and history was made.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
